Monster Island
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: Old Sixie goes on a trip to Monster Island on the planet Bivem and meets another ancient Monster.


On Bivem in the Cuhl Constellation sat a small planet. A small boat moved across the seas, towards a place known as Monster Island. A student, two teachers, and a large man in incredibly colourful clothing sat on the boat. The Doctor was being given a wide berth. "Are you in a cult?" said a teacher. "A cult? A CULT? What makes you think I'm in a cult!" said the Doctor. "Generally people dressed like that are in a cult!" said the teacher. "I'm no cult member!" said the Doctor. "This is considered the height of fashion on... on... somewhere!" "So Mr..." "Doctor" said the Doctor. "Doctor John Smith." "I'm a Doctor as well! Doctor Tree-Fruit" said Tree-Fruit. "Your family owns an orchard?" asked the Doctor. "Not for three generations" replied Tree-Fruit. "We sold it and became a family of scholars! With my learning I probably know a few things more then you!" "You? Know more then me? I very much doubt that!" laughed the Doctor.

"So why are you travelling to Monster Island?" asked a tall student with shoulder-length hair quickly, seeing Tree-Fruit looked angry. "Not really sure" replied the Doctor. "The TARDIS just landed on this boat. So I decided to take a trip to this Monster Island!" "The TARDIS?" asked the student. "Travelling machine. Centuries ahead would be quite the understatement" said the Doctor. "It's brave of you" said the student. "A lot of people have disappeared on Monster Island. Rumours of Monsters..." "I'm sure it's not that dangerous Stone!" said Tree-Fruit. "Rumours have scared people away for so long we have never been able to find out much about this Island. We hope to finally take a trip there and see what we can discover!"

"And you aren't scared of these so-called Monsters?" asked the Doctor. Tree-Fruit smiled. "We gained a temporary license for guns on this trip. If any monsters are here, we'll be ready. Can I see your license Doctor?" "No gun license. All that is needed is my beaming intelligence and fine taste" replied the Doctor. "I've fought Monsters all my lives!"

The boat landed on the Island and the Doctor jumped of the boat. "Such exquisite trees, which spring eternally in this Sceptred Island's breast!" he said in a dramatic voice with a sweeping gesture. "Do you think he's in the theatre?" Stone whispered to Tree-Fruit. "That would explain the clothes" said Tree-Fruit. "Come on! Let's find these so-called Monsters!" said the Doctor. "I hope they aren't just harmless herbivores or somebody in a rubber suit, who would get away if it weren't for a meddling Time Lord!"

He stumbled and the students looked shocked. "The ground shook!" cried Stone. "Nonsense Stone" said the oldest Professor wearing glasses. "This isn't an earthquake area." "But Professor Redwood..." began Tree-Fruit. "I'm senior here and the Island didn't move!" "And I'm probably more senior then you! In your years... pushing 1200 or so" said the Doctor. Redwood chuckled. "You aren't even 60!" he said. "I change my face" said the Doctor. "Anyway let us continue!" He ran off, followed by Stone and the teachers, Redwood puffing away like a steam train.

Doctor Tree-Fruit moved through a clearing, looking about him. Nobody had come to this island for many years, there had until last year been a ban to sail anywhere near. They had needed to buy the boat to come close. He looked around and sat on one of the stones. It was odd but the stone seemed to be moving slightly. Tree-Fruit took out a knife and began cutting off a bit of the rock. It was odd but the rock had an organic texture to it. Tree-Fruit stood back and leaned against a tree. He stayed there for a few seconds. Then he tried to walk away. But something had caught the doctor's foot. Tree-Fruit pulled but his foot wouldn't come free. he looked down, something in the ground was holding his foot. Tree-Fruit pulled his leg desperately and fell over. He tried to rise but the rest of his limbs were caught. Tree-Fruit pulled in desperation. He was sinking into the ground. He screamed as the ground closed over him.

The Doctor and Stone, carrying a gun, walked along. "Any particular reason we're going this way?" asked Stone. "I just feel like going in this direction" replied the Doctor. "And I'm generally right!" They came into a clearing, where a hill stood taller then both of them together. "What is it?" said Stone. "I don't know either which is odd for someone as knowledgeable as me" said the Doctor. "Davros' ego? No, far too small." There was a groaning sound, like a yawn, and a hole was seen in the hill. "What? Is this a cave?" said Stone. "Be sensible! Caves don't open so suddenly" said the Doctor. There was a louder yawn and something seemed to be moving at the hill. "Doctor..." Stone tripped as he walked back, while the Doctor walked closer. There was a louder yawn and there was a mouth at the hill with jagged rocks round the side, from which something slithered. "I don't think that's a cave mouth..." said Stone. "Of course not! It's a mouth!" the Doctor cried.

The tongue, thicker then the Doctor's body and longer then he was tall, tasted the air. The teeth, long as sabres, and moving round the mouth, gnashed. Two huge eyes, larger then elephant skulls, bulged out like toads, rolling with terrifying colours. From the side rose two arms, over three and a half metres long. They flexed, and the top pulled out into two clawed fingers. Plants had grown on the head during the years it had slept. But now the creature was awake. The eyes rolled and fixed on the Doctor and Stone. The student raised his gun. "You think that will stop it?" said the Doctor rudely, pushing it down. "Hopefully some intelligent talk will prevent conflict." He walked towards the creature.

"What might you be?" he asked. "Buj-Kame-Volmiy" said the Monster. "Volmiy?" The Doctor looked amazed. "But, how..." "Do you know of this... thing?" said Stone. "Don't interrupt! It's a Volmiy-Shapebeast!" said the Doctor. "During the days of Rassilon like many other Monsters they swarmed through the Universe, even threatening the Time Lords! Millions of years before I was even born! The Time Lords destroyed the Volmiy-Shapebeasts, but this one must have escaped. And it's been hiding here."

"You are correct Time Lord" said the Shapebeast. "When I felt your thoughts I stirred in my sleep. I began waking and guided you here." The ground rippled again. "It's larger then we thought" cried Stone. "It's the whole Island!" cried the Doctor. "But the Island's..." "Five and a half miles round I know!" shouted the Doctor. "What are miles?" asked Stone. "About 850 of me" said the Doctor. "But the main point is this is a very large, very vicious beast. The people who came here before were probably eaten up!"

Stone gave a yell and tried to pull his feet up, his shoe coming loose and sinking into the ground. "The rest is waking up!" cried the Doctor. "Come on!" With Stone throwing off his other shoe to make running easier, he ran after the Doctor, turning to fire at the head. The ground shook and the creature roared, though the wound healed within a few seconds. "Back to the boat! My TARDIS is there!" cried the Doctor.

At the coast they saw to their horror Professor Redwood in a mass of ground, with the other students running onto the boat. "Help! Help!" cried Redwood. "We have to save him!" yelled Stone, running over as the Island closed after him. "There is no time!" shouted the Doctor, looking out for the boat. He saw the terrified students, save Stone, were on the boat trying to get it to start. The students pushed the TARDIS to the edge. "That's mine!" cried the Doctor as it was thrown off. A tentacle wrapped round the TARDIS, lifted it from the water, and dropped it on the ground on its side. "What about me?" shouted Stone. More tentacles rose from the edge of the Island and moved at the boat. "We're sorry!" shouted a student as the boat's motor began and they just escaped the tentacles. "But we'll all die if we stay!"

The Doctor dived to the ground and frantically opened the door. "Inside quickly Stone!" he cried. "But the Island is sucking it in!" "Just do it!" screamed the Doctor. Stone ran at the TARDIS and pushed his way inside. He looked out a few seconds later. "It's bigger on the inside..." "...Then the outside! I'd noticed. Inside!" shouted the Doctor.

He was trying to get up but the Island was sucking at his coat. "I can't blame you for wanting such a splendid coat but I'm keeping this!" shouted the Doctor, wriggling out, pulling his coat free, throwing it into the TARDIS and rolling in after it. He tried to slam the door before the flesh entered. But a huge hand stopped the door closing and a hideous, part-formed creature, pulled itself in. The creature had a still forming face, like a mass of worms, three-fingered clawed hands, and was well over seven feet tall. The Doctor slammed the doors.

"What is that?" asked Stone. "The Shapebeasts could bud beasts off themselves!" the Doctor said. "Gave Time tots a few nightmares from the illustrations!" "I have a TARDIS!" cried the Shapebeast. "I can attack the Time Lords!" It moved towards the console. The Doctor launched himself at it, but with a single hand it hurled him aside. "I should have kept up with my Venusian Aikido!" said the Doctor as the Shapebeast touched the console with delight.

"I will absorb the TARDIS into myself!" cried the Shapebeast. "None will stand against me!" It's arms elongated over a metre as the Doctor tried to touch something on the console. He ducked and the hands shot over him. "You cannot fight me Time Lord! You cannot hide behind your technology!" sneered Volmiy.

The Doctor and Stone ran to the other side of the console room as the Shapebeast opened its mouth, revealing fangs. The Doctor grabbed a chair and struck the Shapebeast. The chair was smashed apart and the Doctor received a blow of enormous force. "You nearly made me regenerate! I could have lost my fashion sense!" he shouted. "A bang on the head isn't going to kill me!" The Shapebeast raised its hands and claws elongated from its fingers, longer then the Doctor's fingers. The Doctor looked round wildly. "Quick! Through there!" he shouted. Stone opened a door to his left and the Doctor ran through after him.

The Doctor slammed the door, "Keep it closed!" he cried, straining against the door with all his might. Stone helped him, but with one hand the Shapebeast was pushing the door open. "Do you have a flame-thrower handy?" asked Stone. "Perhaps that would stop this... thing!" The Doctor's expression brightened. "No, but I do have something better!" he said. He stepped back and threw open the door with such force the Shapebeast stumbled. "You seemed quite happy to chase after me earlier. So what are you waiting for? COME ON!" cried the Doctor. Stone leapt after him, the Shapebeast stepping towards them, roaring. "Come on! Come on! You ugly thing, still tired after napping for thousands of years?"

The Shapebeast sprang at them, leaping over half a metre forward. Stone fired, hurling it to the floor with part of its arm flying to pieces. "Here!" said the Doctor, running up some stairs. Stone ran up as well, the Shapebeast giving a leap that caused him to land at the bottom. The Doctor ran through a door to the right and began to attack part of the floor. "If I'm correct the propulsion engine system should be under us!" he said. "It's at times like this that I wish I'd been more violent with that Terileptil!"

He ripped away a section of the floor and laughed. "Here it is!" He arranged the panel on the floor and opened the door. "In here you ugly, crawling creature! You could give Davros fashion tips!" The hideous creature roared and stepped on the loose panel. The panel slipped away and the creature gave a roar as it fell into the propulsion system. "Too hot for you?" said the Doctor as a smell like roasted weed rose. A plume of smoke rose and dispersed. He fixed the panel back in place and wedged the other parts there. "Should stop anybody falling through!" he said.

The Doctor walked downstairs with Stone. "This machine... Can it destroy the rest of this creature?" asked Stone. "Not exactly... And it could follow the TARDIS!" said the Doctor. "How to stop it?" "If only you had a bigger fire" said Stone. "You could fry the whole of Monster Island." "Yes! Of course!" said the Doctor, grabbing the console. "I know exactly where to send Volmiy!" The wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS began again and it dematerialised from where it had been pulled into the flesh of the Monster. Buj-Kame-Volmiy roared and began to pull itself after the TARDIS, dragging its way through the small tear to the vortex the TARDIS had opened, not wanting to stop until it had absorbed a Time Lord and his TARDIS.

The TARDIS shot through the vortex, the Doctor manically piloting inside. "How do you drive this?" shouted Stone. "However I like!" yelled the Doctor back. "Right now I'm heading for the sun! If I can just..." The TARDIS began materialising at the edge of the sun, fires blazing through the TARDIS. The Doctor hit the switch again and the TARDIS dematerialised out of the star. Volmiy, detecting the TARDIS had materialised and hungry for Time Lord, leapt out of the Time Vortex to find itself in a star. It had been prepared for the time vortex but not this. The Leviathan that had slain countless Time Lords and lived for countless Millennia, was left burning, damaged too quickly to follow the TARDIS through the Time Vortex.

The TARDIS was soon back on Bivem, on the shore from where Monster Island could once be seen. Stone fell from the TARDIS door and looked back astonished. "A lot of people have that reaction once this is over!" "How is this..." "It is dimensionally transcendental" said the Doctor. "My people had mastered such engineering by the time they destroyed the Volmiy!" "A Time Lord?" said Stone. "I, I think I'll go." "Are you sure?" said the Doctor. "Some people have been honoured enough to travel with me, to sample the intellect of this Gallifreyan Buccaneer!" "I'd prefer not to" said Stone. "The Volmiy-Shapebeast were wiped out by the Time Lords!" said the Doctor. "I've slain Daleks, Cybermen, Krotons, Mandrels!" "If that Volmiy-Shapebeast was around there might be others!" said Stone. "Goodbye Doctor." He walked away and a moment later heard the TARDIS dematerialising.


End file.
